Unnamed Adam
This currently unnamed Adam and Eve episode of VeggieTales tells the very beginning, from the creation of the Earth to the fall of Adam and Eve (Genesis 1-3; Moses 2-5). Cast of Characters *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber as Adam *Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb as Eve *TBA as the Serpent *TBA as an Angel Story In the beginning of time, God shows his Son Jesus the Earth unorganized and without void, and they both decide to make it into a world. On the first day, they create light and divide it from the darkness, calling the light Day and the darkness Night. On the second day, God and Jesus divide the waters so that some are on the earth while some become clouds in the sky. On the third day, they create dry land, and in the process make grass, trees, and all kinds of plant life grow. On the fourth day, God and Jesus create the Sun to rule the day and the Moon and stars to rule the night. On the fifth day, God & Jesus create fish and all sorts of marine life in the waters, and they even create birds in the skies. On the sixth day, they create even more sorts of animal life. It's during the sixth day that God and Jesus decide to create man. They create the first man, Adam, and place him in a beautiful garden called Eden. God tells Adam that he can eat any fruit in the Garden, but he is commanded not to eat the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil; although he's allowed to choose for himself whether or not to eat the fruit, Adam is reminded that if he ever eats it he will die. Later that day, God and Jesus agree that it's not good that Adam should be alone; therefore, they create a woman and name her Eve and give her to Adam to be his wife. They tell them to take care of the Garden of Eden and to have children and be happy. After six days, God & Jesus look at everything they created & agree that it's all good, & they rest on the seventh day. One day, Adam is greeted unexpectedly by a serpent; the serpent pretends to admire the new world Adam lives in, which confuses Adam as he explains that he doesn't remember anything about another world. It's at that moment that the serpent tries to get Adam to eat the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil. Adam, however, is very aware of God's commandment and refuses to eat the fruit. Therefore, the serpent goes to Eve & gives her some of the fruit. Although Eve is aware of God's commandment as well, the serpent tells her that the fruit is good and it will make her wise, & Eve will be able to know the difference between good & evil. In the end, Eve gives in to temptation and eats the fruit, & the serpent persuades her to offer some of the fruit to Adam. Eve does as she's told and gives Adam some of the fruit. Shocked, Adam asks Eve if she remembers God's commandment not to eat the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil. Eve then asks Adam if he intends to obey all of God's commandments--including the commandment to have children--and reveals that she will be kicked out of the Garden because she ate the fruit. And so Adam, out of love for Eve, ends up eating the fruit, and the two agree that it's better for them to experience sorrow in order to learn good and evil. With their eyes now opened, Adam and Eve are able to recognize the serpent as someone they knew in the past--someone who was cast out of God's presence for rebellion. They then warn the serpent about how God will react when he finds out. The serpent, however, puts the blame on Adam and Eve for not obeying God's commandment and suggests that they hide when God appears to see them. They blindly do what the serpent says & hide when they hear God's voice in the Garden. God looks for Adam and Eve and asks them why they're hiding; he then asks them if they had eaten the fruit of the tree of good & evil. Adam confesses that Eve gave him the fruit, and that he ate it in order to stay with her. God then asks Eve, who explains that the serpent tricked her into eating the fruit. Having heard this, God asks the serpent what he's been doing in the Garden of Eden; he then tells the serpent that he shall be eternally cursed for what he had done, and that he (God) will place enmity between the serpent and his followers and Eve and her seed (Jesus Christ). After casting the serpent out, God tells Adam and Eve that because they had eaten the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil when they were not to, they must leave the Garden of Eden. After leaving the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve work hard to get food. Because they have eaten the fruit, they become mortal and capable of knowing good & evil. They're even able to have children. Sometimes they're happy, and sometimes they're sad. Because they're cast out of God's presence, Adam and Eve are commanded to pray to God and offer sacrifices to him. Many days later, an angel appears to Adam and asks him why he offers sacrifices to God. Adam responds that he doesn't really know expect God commanded him. The angel explains that these sacrifices represent Jesus Christ, who will come to offer himself as a sacrifice for us. In the end, Adam and Eve express joy, knowing that if it weren't for what they have done they wouldn't have been able to experience the blessings of God & have a knowledge of their redemption. Scripture : "Adam fell that man might be, and men are, that they might have joy." (2 Nephi 2:25) Notes Category:Episodes Category:Book of Mormon Project Category:Fanon Works